EO Challenge Taken
by Impaladreams
Summary: E/O Challenge: Taken Chapter 5 - Aftermath - Word of the week - DRY - First 4 chapters on word - Steady Now five 100 word chapters. Delirious, drowsy Dean, sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better. Sam to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

E/O Challenge

**Word of the week: Steady**

(For Woodburner: Dean in peril (hurt, sick, captured) and Sammy to the rescue. It's also been a really heavy season so a bit of brotherly bonding wouldn't go amiss.)

Word Count: 100 – On the nose

**(Followed by 4 more chapters – all 100 words on the nose - including Steady x 3 Dry x 1)**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing – it all belongs to Kripke, but I sure do like playing with his toys!

**Taken** by Impaladreams – Chapter 1

Flimsy wood splinters from aging hinges.

The hunter, still dripping, clad only in ripped jeans, hurtles from the bathroom, desperately lunges for his gun stashed by the nearest bed.

What the fuck! Three of them…big bastards!

He grabs the pistol, rolls to his knees; aim steady he squeezes the trigger - one down - then staggers, reeling backwards as a bullet pierces his left shoulder, gun spinning wildly from his grasp.

"Take him alive!"

Senses fade, heavy boots striking flesh…

*******

Coffee dropped, gun drawn, Sam views the bloodstained floor… slumps to the bed, suddenly nauseous.

_No! Dean, where are you?_

Chapter Ends

I'd dearly love to know what you think! Jane 


	2. Chapter 2

E/O Challenge

**Word of the week: Steady**

**Word Count: 100 – On the nose **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – it all belongs to Kripke, but I sure do like playing with his toys!**

**Taken** by Impaladreams Chapter 2

Travelling Man

Unfocused eyes crack open to… darkness!

Head throbbing… Confined space, overpowering stench of gasoline, unfamiliar engine growling low. Panic flares!

Ragged breaths hitching, he gags against the suffocating cloth, pulled too tight, tearing into lips already bruised and bloodied.

Wrists, cruelly bound behind his back wrench at the raw bullet wound. He shudders, moaning softly as blazing pain overwhelms him.

Tires screeching loud around tight corners cover anguished groans.

Knees curl to his chest, ignoring the howls of protest from cracked ribs.

Bare feet brace against the tailgate, steadying himself against the trucks jolting motion.

_Sammy, please come find me…_

Chapter Ends

I'd dearly love to know what you think! Jane 


	3. Chapter 3

E/O Challenge

**Word of the week: Steady**

**Word Count: 100 – On the nose **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – it all belongs to Kripke, but I sure do like playing with his toys!**

**Taken** by Impaladreams - Chapter 3

**Destination Unknown**

Drifting, consciousness ebbing and flowing on endless tides.

Tires skid on gravel, lurch to a stop. His forehead slams hard against the taillight housing. Doors thud closed, rough voices muffled by heavy tarp.

Tailgate drops, hinges squealing and the hunched frame of the battered hunter rolls, unsteady as his support drops away, he flinches as harsh daylight floods the scene.

Hands grasp ankles, belt, and then slip from his bare shoulder to grasp his hair and haul him from the stifling confines; landing heavily on gritty earth.

"Get him inside, don't keep her waiting."

Crap! Sammy, please come get me…

Chapter Ends

I'd dearly love to know what you think! Jane 


	4. Chapter 4

E/O Challenge

**Word of the week: Steady**

**Word Count: 100 – On the nose **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – it all belongs to Kripke, but I sure do like playing with his toys!**

**Taken** by Impaladreams – Chapter 4

The Rescue

GPS hacked.

_Got him! Crap…I know where they're headed!_

"Bobby? It's Sam…The coven in Red Rock. You were right; we missed one…they've taken Dean! Yeah, there's blood… I'm guessing a three-hour head start…they're making for the cabin in the hills. I'm leaving now…Bobby, that bitch's going down."

Silently lowering the third henchman to the ground.

Cabin door splintering apart.

The startled witch wheels from her bloody task - meets Armageddon Winchester-style…

Cut down, strong arms support him as knees buckle weakly beneath him.

"Whoa, whoa! Steady, Dean…I gotcha. "

"S'mmy? W'missed one!"

"Not this time, bro! She's taken care of."

Ends

I'd love to know what you think  Jane x

Happy Birthday Woodburner – Hope it's a good one!


	5. Chapter 5

E/O Challenge

**Word: Dry**

Happy birthday PADavis – I know it's posting late, but I've just got back from Asylum3 – UK Con – so I apologise. Hopefully Dean's delirious and drowsy enough to make up for my poor timekeeping

**Word Count: 100 – On the nose **

Disclaimer: I own nothing – it all belongs to Kripke, but I sure do like playing with his toys!

**Taken…**

Chapter 5 - Aftermath - by Impaladreams

"Gedoff me, you black-hearted bitch!"

Sam shied backwards, wiping foul smelling liquid from his face.

"Dean. Come on, man, it's me, Sam… you gotta drink this."

Recognition flared briefly in fever-glazed eyes.

"S…Sammy? 's'really you?" He whispered, groaning. "Where's she?"

"She's dead…but she cast some freaky-assed spell on you, dude. Bobby says this'll counteract it. You'll be fine."

"S'cause he don't gotta taste it…'s'bad."

Sam eased the beaker to dry, cracked lips, trickling the odious potion into his brother's mouth.

He coughed, gagged and swallowed, stiffening.

"'S'okay, I gotcha."

Sam soothed, grasping Dean's frantically questing hand as the purification began.

**Ends**

I'd love to know what you think! Jane 


End file.
